


Sweetest Steps

by AceQueenKing



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alcohol, Celebrations, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: When Drack knocked on her door, she didn't hesitate to open it despite the fact that it was past her shift. She stood up from the infirmery's computer, stretching her neck as she walked toward the door. Drack grinned tyrianically as she opened the door, shoving something into her hands.She looked down. Serrice Iced Brandy. She gasped. "This is good stuff.""Yup!" He boomed, then grinned. "Get the glasses."





	Sweetest Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



  
When Drack knocked on her door, she didn't hesitate to open it despite the fact that it was past her shift. She stood up from the infirmery's computer, stretching her neck as she walked toward the door. Drack grinned tyrianically as she opened the door, shoving something into her hands.

She looked down. Serrice Iced Brandy. She gasped. "This is good stuff."

"Yup!" He boomed, then grinned. "Get the glasses."

"But what are we celebrating?" She asked, but went to go get the glasses anyway. Drack had been her favorite patient for a long time, and while she couldn't quite ever vocalize why she liked him, or take the friendship to a level that she wanted, she was still satisfied to see him. If he'd wanted to celebrate something, she'd celebrate with him - to a point.

"Two things." She poured a small amount into two glasses and held them both out to him. He knocked them back, one after the other, and laughed his voice booming. "First," he said, holding up one finger, "Kesh."

"Kesh?" Her eyes widened and she couldn't stop herself from putting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't mean...?"

"Yep!" He grinned, obviously, delightfully happy, and Lexi wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug him. "Kesh just gave birth to a healthy clutch. Six males, two females, and all alive. And healthy."

"Goddess," she breathed, sitting down on one of the two cots in the room. Drack situated himself on the other one, though she could tell from his fidgetting that he was having a hard time holding himself in one place. She didn't think she'd ever seen him so excited. "That is big news."

"Yeah," he said and poured himself another two shots. He reached behind her and pulled out a third glass, filling it far too much before handing it to her.

She didn't drink it. It wouldn't be professional. "To think - you're a great-grandfather now."

"I am," he said, raising a glass. "They're naming one of the boys after me. The runt of the litter." He chuckled and shook his head, but she caught what looked dangerously close to a tear tumble from his eye. The old man was touched. "Never thought Kesh was that sentimental."

She didn't know a lot about Krogan traditions; Lexi had spent the 200 years she had spent in the Milky Way focused entirely on improving her knowledge, improving lives; she'd never dealt much in literature or culture and had been consumed entirely by science. Now she wished she had - for a wide variety of reasons.

"Drink up," he grunted. "You're not on duty."

It was true. She stared at the drink thoughtfully, but still refused to drink. There were things that she had to keep inwards, to keep composed; she would not make things awkward for either of them because she lost control of herself. It would not be prudent of any doctor.

"Fine, be that way," he grunted. "Anyone ever tell you you're too dedicated?"

"All the time," she said with a sad smile. "Though you're the first to complain about it."

Second," he waved his hand again. "Second. Since I was on New Tuchanka, I got myself a physical from Vorn. He's moving over there with Kesh preparing for the clutch for a few months, and Morda's been impressed by his scientific touch. Not many Krogan scientists, you know."

"I - " Her heart hammered in her chest, her public demeanor falling away. A physical? Form someone else? For Drack? Had he felt something was wrong with her bedside manner? "I - I didn't' realize that you were...displeased, with my services."

"Displeased? Shit." He shook his head. "I had to go there and have it done. I told ya, you're too dedicated."

He picked up the bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy and guzzled roughly a quarter of the bottle, then looked at her again. "Knew you would never consider going on a date with an old man if you were seeing me professionally."

Lexi stared at him, taking a deep breath. Drack stared back, his eyes focused only on her.

Lexi grasped the drink in her hand and chugged it,trying to give her mind time to catch up. Drack - Drack liked her? And Drack was an ex-patient now, he wasn't her client any longer, and that meant - that meant -

She reached out and grabbed the bottle from him, pouring herself another glass and swallowing it. It was a shame really; they should have made the bset of it, but both of them were nervous fools.

"Shit, that bad?" Drack shook his head. "Sorry, kid. Guess an old man gets mixed signa-"

"Ilikeyoutoo," she said, then winced. Sh soundd like Ryder, for goodness sakes. "Ahem. I mean, that's very thoughtful of you. I'm...fond of you, Drack."

"Oh, good." He grinned again and re-filled both their glasses. "Guess this is a date, then?"

"No doubt," she said and smiled. She got up off her cot, moving over to sit next to him on his. He curled an arm around her and she smiled. "Hopefully the first of many?"

"No doubt," he said. "No doubt."


End file.
